JenniChan's Dating Game
by JenniChan
Summary: Another dating game?! Oh dear ^_^ r&r, please! OOCness.... *8/30/02-Chappie 4 up!*
1. JenniChan's Dating Game... With Rich Guy...

JenniChan's Dating Game  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... sadly. Read and Review! :)  
  
JC: Welcome! I'm your host, JenniChan! (JC for short, no, not the one from *NSYNC...) Give a round of applause for today's special guest... Seto Kaiba!  
  
*You see Seto tied to a chair*  
  
Seto: Untie me! I don't want to be in this dating game thing!  
  
JC: *wince* Now give a round of applause for our lovely bachelorettes!  
  
*Curtains open showing Téa, Mai, and the Change of Heart card. Téa and Mai are tied to their chairs.*  
  
Téa: I can't believe we're actually in this weird dating game. *sigh*  
  
JC: Okay Seto, you may start with the questions.  
  
Seto: *sigh* Bachelorette #1. Where do you think would be a good place to go for a date?  
  
Téa: A fancy restaurant, I guess.  
  
Seto: #2. Same question.  
  
Mai: I don't know. Somewhere expensive.  
  
Seto: #3, what do you like to do?  
  
Change of Heart: I'm not sure... all I do is listen to my owner and do what he/she tells me to do.  
  
Seto: Okay... #2, what do you like to do? *takes out a little knife from his shoe and starts cutting the rope*  
  
JC: *glances at Seto*  
  
Mai: hmmm... make myself look glamorous of course.  
  
Seto: Yes... almost through... huh? Oh. #1, what's your favorite animal?  
  
Téa: kittens! no, puppies......  
  
JC: Okay! Now Seto, enough questions... it's time to choose!  
  
Seto: NONE!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! I cut through the rope while u weren't looking! *starts running away*  
  
JC: what a baka... *sigh*  
  
*cage forms around Seto*  
  
*JC starts rummaging through boxes*  
  
JC: Yes! *holds up a bottle of chibinizer perfume* Now Seto, choose #1, #2, or #3... or else.  
  
Seto: NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
JC: He asked for it... *sprays perfume on Seto*  
  
Seto: *turns into chibi* hmmph... meanie. I no like u.  
  
JC: *goes back onstage* That's all! Thank you all!  
  
Okay, so it's not a very good dating game... anyways, I'm giving away the Kaiba chibi! Review for it. Oh, I might need him back at times. :D Don't flame ok? Thanks. *gets tackled by the Kaiba Chibi* Hey! How'd u escape? Gotta go. *glares at chibi* *chibi smiles innocently* 


	2. JenniChan's Dating Game... With a Very M...

JenniChan's Dating Game Episode 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO... or Mimi or anybody else in this fic! Except for me!  
  
JC: Welcome to another dating game! Today our special guest is... Yami (requested by Samantha)! And the Kaiba chibi goes to... eh... umm... so hard to decide. I know! I'll give it to... *gives a squealing chibi to Manda-Chan* Hey, maybe one of u guys will get Yami!  
  
*people see a mad Yami tied to a chair with tape taped to his mouth to keep him from yelling profanities*  
  
JC: Okay now, let's meet our 3 bachelorettes... I think. ^_^'  
  
*curtains open showing 3 people tied to their chairs. Tai (Digimon) with a speaker in front of his mouth to make him sound like a girl, Mimi (Digimon), who's unusually excited about this (probably because Yami is hot), and Mai, who was captured again.*  
  
JC: Okay! Now it's time for the questions. *rips tape off Yami's mouth*  
  
Yami: AUGHHHHH!!! Grrr... I'm gonna get you! *starts cursing*  
  
JC: Nuh uh... not unless you want the tape back and this time I might even put a little bitter cough syrup on the part where your mouth goes.  
  
Yami: Oh fine... I give up. Bachelorette #1, what do you like to do?  
  
Tai: I'm not a gir- *JC suddenly appears next to him and stuffs some sugar in his mouth then reappears back on stage* I like to shop for junk food!  
  
JC: Ehhehehe... *whistles innocently*  
  
Yami: *starts moving himself a little to make his millenium puzzle to scrap against the rope* Bachelorette #2... what are your favorite colors?  
  
Mimi: Hmm... Lemme see... pink, pink, pink, and did I mention pink? *giggles*  
  
JC: *rolls eyes at Yami* Well, it's certain that there's going to be another chibi... =)  
  
Yami: *getting nervous* #3, same question as #1.  
  
Mai: Well, I like shopping with out really working for the money. Can't risk breaking a nail!  
  
Yami: #1, what's your favorite sport?  
  
Tai: @_@ Shopping!  
  
JC: *snickers quietly*  
  
Yami: But that's not a sport...  
  
Tai: Is painting your nails one?  
  
Yami: Nevermind... Okay, #3, what's your favorite sport?  
  
Mai: I guess I like bowling as long as I don't break a nail.  
  
JC: Enough asked! Time to choose your date! Yami?  
  
*Yami is seen running away into the backstage and a cage drops on him*  
  
JC: The whole reason I even host these things is to watch them humiliate themselves and turn them into cute adorable little chibis!!! ^_^ *sprays Yami with chibinizer perfume*  
  
Chibi Yami: WAHH!!! No fair no fair!  
  
JC: How adorable! *goes back onstage* Thank you all for taking your time with this. Buh-bye!  
  
Anyone for an adorable chibi yami? Free bag of leather diapers free with unpaid purchase! Please review and no flames please. :D 


	3. JenniChan's Dating Game... With Mr. Pupp...

JenniChan's Dating Game Episode III... or is it?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes!!! I own YGO!!! Duh!!! Like, of course!!! *gets whomped by a representive of Kazuki Takahashi* Oww... my bum ;_;  
  
JC: Hello everybody and HEY!!! I'm not JC... Why does it say my name is JC?! *changes it*  
  
CC: Hi everybody! I'm not JC... I'm her annoying lil big sister Cranky Cathe (daer ym scif!!!) Don't tell her what insanity ensues from this fic... I didn't exactly... um... ask permission ^^;; So anyways, our lucky lucky bachelor today is... the ever lovable huggable cuddle-able puppy doggy JOEY!!! ^__^  
  
Joey: *tied handfast and feetfast to a chair... oooh bondage ^o^* I'm not a dog! Why is everybody calling me a DOG!!! *struggles against his bonds*  
  
CC: 'Cuz tha gweat Kaiba-hunnie said sho. ^u^  
  
Joey: ...are you high?  
  
CC: Maybe. *Joey: -_-;;* SO ANYWAYS!!! *Joey topples over on his chair* Our lucky lucky bachelorettes today are... *puts a pair of earmuffs on Joey* Kaiba!!! Yami!!! and of course... TRISTAN!!! *incessant giggling*  
  
Bachelorettes: We're not girls!!!  
  
CC: Joey don't know this because of the earmuffs and I bribed Professor Utonium for the voice-changers. I also did a strip check on Joey before the show and it seems like he doesn't have any sharp objects! So let the questions begin!!!  
  
*loooong awkward silence*  
  
CC: *sheepishly* Oh yeah... ^^;; *removes the earmuffs from Joey*  
  
Joey: Hi um... girls? Wait, youse is girls, ain'tchouse?  
  
Bachelorettes: We're not-- *CC glares* Um... yeah, for the time being... *sigh*  
  
Joey: Er, aight... Answea dis, alluv youse. Firstly, what do you like to spend the time doing?  
  
Kaiba: When I'm not running my company, I take care of my little brother.  
  
Yami: Dueling Monsters is my life... if you don't count my aibou that is.  
  
Tristan: Um... 24?  
  
Joey: Bachelorette number two, you sounds kinda familiar... Okay so anyways... if youse was walking down tha street and sudd'nly, some sh*thead comes and steals ya purse, what wouldja do?  
  
Kaiba: I don't have a purse. I have a wallet.  
  
Joey: Yeah, well, that too.  
  
Kaiba: Don't care. I could always cancel my accounts and get new ones.  
  
Yami: Chase after him and get it back.  
  
Tristan: Um... ah, I know this one! Um, it's like... 8, right?  
  
Joey: ...  
  
Tristan: 3? 65? The square root of 2?  
  
CC: We're not in math class! What are you doing, Tris-- um, Trinity?! *Kaiba and Yami snigger*  
  
Tristan: Oh, um, sorry. *more sniggering*  
  
Joey: Here's one for Trinity. What is pi?  
  
Tristan: Pi is 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582097494459230781640628 6208998628034825342117067982... or the circumference of a circle divided by the diameter. In fact, several formulas created to find out certain aspects of a circle have pi as one of its constants. Pi is symbolized by the Greek letter--  
  
Joey: Okay, okay, we get your point! Um, like, bachelorette number one! What ice cream flavah isshur fave?  
  
Kaiba: *raises eyebrow* Why do you care?  
  
Joey: Because! I'm running outta ideas! Just answea tha damn thing, willya?!  
  
Kaiba: Mango pistachio with fudge swirls.  
  
Everyone else: o.O What the f*ck?!  
  
Kaiba: I have it specially made.  
  
Everyone else but Joey, seeing as he doesn't know that it's Kaiba: ...figures...  
  
Joey: Um, bachelorette number two? Earlier you said you had an aibou- thingy... what is an aibou? And describe him? Or her?  
  
Yami: We're soulmates. I'm his dark and he's my light. He's very innocent... and well, pure. Some may even call him 'cute.'  
  
Joey: So in other words... you're taken.  
  
Yami: Er... okay.  
  
Joey: Damn. You sounded like a good one, too.  
  
Yami: °o° What do you mean by that?!  
  
Joey: Er... don't pay no 'tention ta it, aight? *nervous chuckle* So um... mango pistachio, describe yourself.  
  
Kaiba: My name is not mango pistachio. *glare*  
  
Joey: *can't see the glare* Well, that's nice. What is it then?  
  
Kaiba: My name is Kai-  
  
CC: *nervously* Kai! What a cute name!!!  
  
Kaiba: *glare*  
  
Joey: Kai? Um... okay then. Describe yourself?  
  
Kaiba: Brown hair, blue eyes, trenchcoat, millionaire.  
  
Joey: Oooh, you're rich! That's so cool!  
  
Kaiba: -_-* Whatever.  
  
Joey: So, Tr'n'taaaay... can you cook?  
  
Tristan: No.  
  
Joey: Do you do the dishes?  
  
Tristan: No.  
  
Joey: Can you clean?  
  
Tristan: No.  
  
Joey: Dammit, what do ya do then?  
  
Tristan: Um... can you come back to me on that one?  
  
Joey: ..........aight..... Kai? What can you do?  
  
Kaiba: I have my servants do that for me.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah... hey CC! This is getting boring!  
  
CC: Pick a b*tch, then, b*tch!  
  
Joey: Okay I pick...  
  
*and now a word from our sponsor... McDonald's!* * WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!! WE LOVE TO SEE YOU SMILE!!!* *Okay, okay, shut up!!! Sheesh, sponsors...*  
  
Joey: Kai! 'Cus she's rich!  
  
Kaiba: *busts down the screen* I'm not a she!  
  
Tristan: We're free? We're free!!! Yaaaay!  
  
CC: *whaps Tristan on the head with a paper fan* Shut your mouth! Or I'll... °_° err...  
  
Tristan: Spray me with chibinizer perfume?  
  
CC: .............Okay! *spray*  
  
Chibi-Tristan: .....waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Everyone else: Eep!  
  
Joey: *was apologizing to Kaiba* ...it's all her fault, see now? *pointing to CC*  
  
Kaiba: *smirk* So what should we do about it, puppy dog?  
  
Joey: *makes a face* Don't call me that. *takes out a frying pan* Whaddya think she deserves? *smirk*  
  
Kaiba: *smirk, takes out a rolling pin* Let's get her!!!  
  
CC: Aaaaah!!! *runs away, carrying a bawling Chibi-Tristan*  
  
A few minutes later... CC is shown with a three bawling chibis in her arms.  
  
CC: *shouting over the din* Hi it's me again!!! *dodges tomato* F*ck you, b*tch!!! Okay, so anyways, I have three bawling chibis, Tristan, Joey, and Kaiba!!! Yami left a long time ago, I don't know where!!! Who wants 'em?!!! *a million hands raise* Well, tough!!! 'Cus Imma keepin' dem!!! Muahahahahahahaa!!! *runs off to who-knows-where, dodging airborne steak knifes and bayonets* Oh yeah!!! Don't forget to daer ym scif!!! Even if they are as stupid as sh*t!!! Bye bye!!! 


	4. JenniChan's Dating Game... With Bakura, ...

JenniChan's Dating Game Episode 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or maybe I do.... you'll NEVER know! Muahahahaha!!!! Oh yea, I don't own anything else mentioned either. If you sue me, all you'll get is a toothbrush and some dental bills.  
  
JC: Oh yea, sorry about the big delay. I was grounded.  
  
JC: *enters pulling a Bakura by the ear - puts him down on the chair* Now for the last time, will you be the bachelor, pleeeease?  
  
Bakura: Umm... no thanks.  
  
JC: *frowns* But I asked ni-suh-ly.  
  
Bakura: ...and y-you pulled my ear. *starts crying*  
  
JC: o_0 Ummm.... fine! Have it your way. *stuffs a bag of sugar in his mouth and ties him down on the chair* They always choose the hard way... *sees chair bouncing around* BAKURA!!! *grabs a chair leg and bolts it down to the floor* Anyways, let's introduce the bachelorettes. Bakura is sugar- high so it don't matter. *cheesy smile*  
  
JC: Yugi Mutou! (Yu-Gi-Oh, duh.)  
  
Yugi: I'm PURE...... teehee!  
  
JC: Mulan Hua! (Disney version! ^_^)  
  
Mulan: Wo tzai nah lee?!?!?!  
  
JC: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand, Jyou Kido! (Digimon's first season!)  
  
Jyou: These booths are very claustrophobic.  
  
Bakura: *confused* Where cheese with do see what?  
  
JC: Uhh... me too! ^^;; Just ask them REAL questions now.  
  
Bakura: Mister 5 flour age chocolate-sugar-bloom, paper or plastic?  
  
Yugi: If you're referring to me... plastic! And I'm 15, but I look 5! *smile*  
  
Mulan: *JC puts a translator brooch on her gown* I use plastic, and reuse them as garbage bags. *Chinese stereotype! Don't worry, my family does that, so please, no one take offense.*  
  
Jyou: *nasally* I use paper, I'm worried someone will suffocate on the plastic.  
  
JC: *blinkblink* I either put too much sugar in him or this is his first sugar-high... -.-  
  
Bakura: I am who?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. You're definitely not Bakura though.  
  
Mulan: You are bachelor of course.  
  
Jyou: He's a bachelor? Not a bachelorette? I'm allergic to gay people.  
  
JC: *evil smile* Trust me, he ain't gay.  
  
Bakura: You are who?  
  
Yugi: I'm a bachelor.  
  
Bakura: I BACHELOR!  
  
Yugi: Cool! We're both bachelors!  
  
Everyone else: o_o;;;  
  
Mulan: I don't think we're supposed to tell you.  
  
Joe: Yea, she's right. It's against rule 234.  
  
JC: There are that much rules?  
  
Joe: I read rule books for fun.  
  
JC: o_0  
  
Bakura: My turn when?  
  
Yugi: You just went.  
  
Mulan: I'm not sure.  
  
Jyou: Is that a trick question?  
  
Bakura: Yes?  
  
Jyou: Is that a trick answer?  
  
Bakura: I... have no idea!  
  
JC: Uh oh... he's reviving.... hurry on!  
  
Bakura: Where am I?  
  
Yugi: On a chair.  
  
Mulan: JenniChan's Dating Game.  
  
Joe: Here, of course.  
  
JC: Ehhhehe... time to choose!  
  
Bakura: Choose which one?  
  
JC: He chose uhh... number one! Ehheehehe!  
  
Bakura: Who's number one?  
  
JC: YUGI IS!!!  
  
Bakura: WHAT? I'M STILL HERE?!!!!!  
  
JC: Ummm... yea?  
  
Bakura: Ugh! *transforms and lungs at JC*  
  
JC: Yaammiii....  
  
Yami Bakura: You have a Yami, too?!  
  
JC: *transforms into a Yami*  
  
Jadyn: *glares at Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: *glares back and charges at Jadyn*  
  
Jadyn: *moves out of the way and trips him before transforming back*  
  
JC: Is this show done yet? You're embarrassing yourself in front of the audience and you still have a date with Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Ewwwwwwww....  
  
Bakura: My sentiments exactly. *starts leaving with Yugi, Mulan, and Joe*  
  
JC: WAIT, DON'T LEAVE!  
  
Jyou: Why?  
  
JC: Because... *smiles menacingly* I HAVEN'T TURNED YOU GUYS INTO CHIBIS YET! *points at the Yami, Joey, and Tristan chibis in the playpen that she took from her sister. (I gave Manda-Chan back Kaiba chibi.)  
  
-A note from the editor, Cranky Cathe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-  
  
Chibi Tea: *pops up behind Yami* MEOW!  
  
Yami: AHHHHH!!!  
  
Yugi: How come there are two Chibi Tristans?  
  
JC: I forgot about my Chibi Tea.... Oh! One of them is my sisters. She wants me to babysit him. ^^  
  
-Another note from the editor: I do?-  
  
Yugi, Joe, Mulan, and Bakura: *sneak out quietly*  
  
JC: *sprays the chibi perfume for fun and starts walking toward the exit* *sees the four chibis on the floor and drops them in the big playpen* Four in one day. How fun! ^^  
  
Mulan: ¬¬ It da boys faults.  
  
Yugi: WAHHHH!!!!!  
  
JC: *puts on earmuffs* I wonder if I should sell them.... well, that's all folks! ^^ Read and review. 


End file.
